


Teacher Sweet as Honey

by btsnct



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, School, Seventeen - Freeform, Teachers, monsta x - Freeform, seventeen as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btsnct/pseuds/btsnct
Summary: Minhyuk heard the door open behind him. It must be the substitute. He’d been managing the kids for half an hour on his own since Kihyun waited until the last minute to call in sick.And then- he was there. He was smiling, glancing around the room with curious eyes, and, were those dimples?





	Teacher Sweet as Honey

**Author's Note:**

> fahjksdlfa I love Jooheon & Minhyuk so here's a little babble about them cause they're sweet

Minhyuk smiled at the six-year-old before him, trying to reassure him.

“Teacher Kihyun will be back, Soonyoung, I promise.”

“But I want to touch his cotton candy hair now!” He whined, poking out his bottom lip.

Minhyuk petted his head lightly, “Don’t worry, baby. Hey! Maybe if you’re super good we can visit teacher Wonho and you can touch his hair!”

“It won’t be the same! It has to be cotton candy!”

“I know, Soonyoung, I’m sorry. But he will be back later this week and I’m sure he’ll let you touch it then.”

Minhyuk heard the door open behind him. It must be the substitute. He’d been managing the kids for half an hour on his own since Kihyun waited until the last minute to call in sick. He kept telling everyone he wasn’t sick though he had been coughing for a few days. His husband, Changkyun, finally forced him to take his temperature this morning which placed over 100. Minyuk wished he had a husband to take care of him like that. 

Minhyuk was so relieved to have help, not that the kids were a handful normally, but they got particularly fussy when something was slightly off. Like when Minhyuk tried to have a fun hair color like Kihyun. That did not go over well.

He saw Soonyoung’s eyes widen as he stood up. That’s weird, he thought to himself as he turned to greet the substitute.

And then- he was there. He was smiling, glancing around the room with curious eyes, and, were those dimples? Minhyuk’s insides fluttered a bit. He was wearing a button up, but with a sweater over top and it looked one size too large. It was cute. He was cute. And he finished the look with a pair of sneakers. White converse, like the kids wear. Cute. Minhyuk suddenly realized he was giving him the once over and yanked his eyes back up when he saw it- what Soonyoung had been staring at- bright blue hair.

“Hi,” the man was saying, “I’m-“

“CAN I TOUCH YOUR HAIR!” Soonyoung surged forward wrapping his tiny arms around his legs with such force that he almost knocked the man over.

The new teacher looked more than surprised at the tiny human now clinging to his legs, and then looked up questioningly at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk sighed. “Our other teacher has pink cotton candy hair that he touches every day.” He explained before kneeling down.

“Soonyoung, sweetie, it’s rude to just touch new people without asking or introducing yourself first.”

“Oh.” He released the legs of the substitute, who breathed a small sigh of relief before crouching down with them.

“Hi there. I’m Jooheon, but you can call me Teacher Honey.” He grinned, dimples in full force. Minhyuk thought his heart might stop. His two simultaneous thoughts were: he might be as sweet as honey and shit, I want to know if he tastes like honey. “Language, Minhyuk!” Principal Hyunwoo’s voice replied inside his head. 

“Hi, I’m Soonyoung.” He took Jooheon’s outstretched hand and gave it a small wiggle. He was suddenly bashful. Same, thought Minhyuk. 

“Can…. Can I touch your hair? It looks like cotton candy and… Teacher Kihyun always lets me touch his hair in the morning cause it’s pretty and soft… and I like it… and now he’s not here so my morning is sad.” Soonyoung pouted. Minhyuk had to stop himself from rolling his eyes because Soonyoung was certainly trying his hardest. 

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Jooheon tilted his head with a smile and Soonyoung was sold. He reached out and ran his fingers through the blue hair before turning to Minhyuk.

“I like blue cotton candy hair too!”

“Me too.” Minhyuk smiled at Soonyoung and then glanced over at Jooheon who was softly smiling back at him.

“Thanks, Teacher Honey!” Soonyoung ran off to his friends, Seokmin and Seungkwan. Minhyuk stood up and dusted off his hands.

“Well, that’s Soonyoung for you.” He sighed.

“He seems… loud?” Jooheon said carefully.

“He’s very sweet, just, he’s how the teens say ‘extra’.”

“Cute,” Jooheon said, eyes again going to take in the classroom and the children that played somewhat peacefully within it. (Seungkwan was currently trying to steal Seungcheol’s crown.) 

“Oh!” Minhyuk started. “I almost forgot to introduce myself. I’m Minhyuk, Teacher Minhyuk.” He gave his best, widest grin, extending a hand.

“I figured.” Jooheon was smiling back. And hell yeah, his hand in Minhyuk’s was warm and tingly. 

“And what should I call you, Jooheon or Teacher Honey?”

“Whatever you want,” Jooheon said with a smirk, making Minhyuk’s cheeks color slightly.

“Teacher Minhyuk!” Jeonghan yelled, snapping Minhyuk and Jooheon out of their subtle moment, “Seungkwan is trying to take Seungcheol’s crown!”

Minhyuk sighed. “You can put your stuff over there, and there’s an apron by the door.” He said to Jooheon before heading over to settle the ensuing chaos. 

Jooheon was great with the kids. It made Minyuk want to scream- in the best possible way, of course. When Minhyuk suggested he do story time, he gladly agreed because well, it was his job. But when he finished with all his various voice impersonations of characters and his natural charisma, the kids demanded he read another. 

Lunch was easy. Minhyuk loved eating with the kids. Today he was seated with Soonyoung, Minghao, Chan, and Junhui. Jooheon was across the room with Seongchul, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Hansol. The rest of the children sat at little tables in between. 

Soonyoung was waving at Seokmin, as he did every day at lunch. For some reason, he seemed too nervous to sit with him but had no problem flirting from another table. Minhyuk, his head said, children don’t flirt. It was definitely a little crush though, at least by his observation. Minghao and Junhui were acting out a scene with their dinosaur chicken nuggets. 

“Teacher Minhyuk is eating Teacher Honey!” Chan screamed. Soonyoung yelled as well because when someone else was yelling so was he. All eyes in the room were suddenly on Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk looked at the packet of honey in his hands, which he had ripped when Chan screamed. It was all over his hands. 

“I am not eating Teacher Honey, this is just regular honey!”

Jooheon grinned, “I’m right here, Chan. Don’t worry, just because we have the same name does not mean Teacher Minhyuk is eating me.”

Seungkwan from the middle of the room, with his hand over his heart, let out a sign. Soonyoung nodded along. 

“Oh ok,” Chan said and went back to eating his lunch. The chatter picked back up. 

Minhyuk looked across the room at Jooheon. He was still smiling. Gosh, were his dimples cute. Gosh, did Minyuk actually want to taste him. Gosh- 

Minhyuk lifted his hand and licked the honey off his fingers. Jooheon’s dimples and smile vanished. Maybe, just maybe, Minhyuk wasn’t imagining the mutual attraction between them. 

He put a finger in his mouth and winked.

Jooheon seemed to choke a little, cheeks turning bright red and immediately looking away. Minhyuk smiled satisfactorily and grabbed a wet wipe to actually clean the honey and whatever mess the children made. 

After cleaning up lunch they headed outside to recess. Hansol and Seungkwan raced to the swings, their favorite spot. Soonyoung and Seokmin wandered over to Jooheon, hand in hand. 

“Teacher Cotton Candy Honey, could you blow us some bubbles?”

Jooheon smiled at them and Minyuk thought he was going to burst for probably the fifth time today. 

“Sure, Soonyoung! Who is your friend?” Jooheon said, pulling bubbles out of his apron and kneeling down.

“This is Seokmin. We are the best friends. Isn’t he pretty?” Soonyoung smiled big with squinty eyes at Seokmin, and Seokmin giggled. 

“He is cute,” Jooheon said, patting Seokmin on the head, “Nice to meet you, Seokmin!”

“Nice to meet you too!”

Jooheon then started blowing bubbles for the boys, who ran around trying to pop them. Minhyuk was trying not to stare, he really was. Jooheon glanced over and caught him looking. Minhyuk’s cheeks got hot, and he quickly turned to go play four square with some of the other kids at the other side of the playground. 

Anyone looked cute tucking children into bed, but when Jooheon offered to sing the kids a song, Minhyuk practically passed out. He was a little worried about losing his favorite teacher title at this point, but he didn’t even care because he wanted to watch Teacher Honey interact with children for… forever, basically. 

As the children crawled under blankets, Jooheon laid down on the floor with them and began to sing a soft lullaby. His voice was deep and soft, carrying a tune easily and frankly, it made Minhyuk’s ears tingle a little bit. It had only taken half the school day for him to become infatuated with Jooheon, which was a personal record for Minhyuk’s crushes. 

Soonyoung reached out to pet Jooheon’s cotton candy hair and Minhyuk suppressed a laugh. Jooheon winked at him from the floor as the all the little ones’ eyes started drooping. 

When the kids left for the day, Minhyuk stood washing the last of the dishes as Jooheon cleaned up the classroom. 

“So, do you think Teacher Kihyun will be out again tomorrow?” Jooheon asked. 

“Hmm,” Minhyuk said thoughtfully, “He tried so hard to come in today, so I think if he gets rid of his fever, he may be in tomorrow! Why? You like these kiddos too much?”

Jooheon stopped moving. That was strange. Then he cleared his throat a little, Minhyuk turned around, finding him standing awkwardly a few feet away. 

“Actually, I… I think I like you too much. And I wanted to know if I’d be seeing you again?” Jooheon said, hint of color on his cheeks, and a small smile. 

Minhyuk tried to hide his sudden grin and failed miserably. 

“Well, just to make sure we see each other, you could take me out sometime.”

Jooheon finally softened and grinned widely back. “I’d like to.”

“I’d like that too.”

Yeah, Minhyuk decided, he is as sweet as honey.


End file.
